Die größte Macht auf Erden
by Sam Chaucer
Summary: Missing Scene aus dem 1. Band: Voldemort kommt nach Godric's Hollow zum Haus der Potters... Vielleicht eine ungewöhnliche Sichtweise der Ereignisse, aber ich habe mich bemüht, die bekannten Fakten aus dem Buch beizubehalten. Das ist einfach eine Szene, die ich unbedingt lesen wollte, also hab ich's selbst gemacht. ;- Danke an meine liebe Beta Clarice! :


Kaum jemand bemerkte den schlanken, dunkelhaarigen Mann, der an diesem regnerischen Abend die Hauptstraße von Godric's Hollow entlang schritt. Die, die ihn bemerkten, sprachen ihn nicht an – schon seit Jahren sprach man in der Zaubererwelt nicht mehr gern mit Fremden.

Ganz besonders nicht mit Fremden, die sich von Kopf bis Fuß in lange schwarze Umhänge hüllten, so wie dieser.

Er sah nicht nach rechts und nicht nach links. Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich auf ihn ein, und der Wind zerrte an seinem Umhang, als wollten nun selbst die Elemente ihn zurückdrängen.

Er schien es kaum zu spüren.

Offenbar hatte er es auch nicht eilig, sein Ziel zu erreichen, trotz des Unwetters. Ohne erkennbare Hast, beinahe gemütlich, folgte er der Straße, vorbei an malerischen kleinen Fachwerkhäusern, deren Fensterläden, sobald er vorüberging, auffällig unauffällig geschlossen wurden.

Niemand war mit ihm gekommen. Er hatte es nicht gewollt. Das hier würde er ganz alleine tun. Wie in alten Zeiten.

Der Regen ließ langsam nach und wurde zu einem Tröpfeln. Der typisch metallische Geruch, der die ganze Zeit in der Luft gehangen hatte, wich und machte nach und nach dem frischen, reinen Duft von feuchter Erde und nassen Pflanzen Platz.

Ein leises Lächeln, unsichtbar unter der Kapuze der Robe, umspielte die Lippen des Mannes.

Da blieb er plötzlich abrupt stehen. Er hatte sich nahe der Häuserwand zu seiner Rechten gehalten und versperrte nun versehentlich einer jungen Frau den Weg, die in eine kleine Seitengasse einbiegen wollte. Diese stand nun unschlüssig vor ihm; scheinbar wünschte sie sich in diesem Augenblick, geblieben zu sein, wo auch immer sie gerade herkam. Sie fixierte den Fremden aus großen dunklen Augen und zog zitternd ihren Mantel enger um die Schultern.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Sie erlauben?" Ein Schlenker, und die Pfützen in der engen, unbefestigten Gasse, die die junge Frau entlanggehen wollte, waren getrocknet. Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung gab er den Weg frei. Die junge Frau zögerte. Die gesichtslose Stimme des Mannes klang angenehm, und das dunkle Timbre jagte ihr unwillkürlich einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken, der nicht von der Kälte herrührte. Aber da war noch etwas an diesem Fremden, etwas, das sie nicht begreifen konnte und wollte. Sie murmelte ein Dankeschön und war schon um die Ecke verschwunden.

Er aber hatte keinen Blick mehr für sie, sondern setzte seinen Weg fort.

Als die Straße sich gabelte, bog er links ab, dann noch einmal rechts, und schon tauchte das kleine Haus mit dem cremefarbenen Anstrich am Ende der Straße vor ihm auf. Ein schmiedeeiserner Zaun umgab das Grundstück, und vor dem Haus waren Bäume und Sträucher angepflanzt. Das Anwesen bot normalerweise sicher einen pittoresken, heimeligen Anblick, aber heute wirkte es unter den dunklen Wolken, die noch immer über den Himmel zogen, düster und verloren.

Das Tor schwang nahezu geräuschlos auf, und er ging den Gartenweg entlang auf die Haustür zu. Rings um die Bäume waren rote und blaue Blumen gepflanzt, die jetzt unter dem Gewicht des Regenwassers die Köpfe hängen ließen.

Er achtete noch immer nicht auf seine Umgebung.

Als er die kleine Treppe betrat, die zur überdachten Haustür führte, schlug er die Kapuze seines Umhangs zurück und enthüllte ein Gesicht, das sich nach allem, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war, verändert hatte, aber noch immer als attraktiv zu bezeichnen war. In den einst braunen Augen lag ein rötliches Glühen, und den Mund umgab ein Ausdruck zwischen Hohn und Grausamkeit. Seine Züge waren jedoch fein geschnitten und seine Lippen perfekt geschwungen wie eh und je. Seine Erscheinung umgab etwas Rastloses; ganz besonders das hatte sich nie geändert.

Er gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln, als die Tür mit einem einfachen Alohomora-Zauber aufsprang. Das war beinahe zu einfach...

Als er die Eingangshalle betrat, sah er sich endlich um. Rechts, links und schräg gegenüber von ihm befand sich je eine Tür, und auf der rechten Seite führte eine Holztreppe ins obere Stockwerk. Der Raum war gemütlich und zweckmäßig eingerichtet. Ein Sofa, einige Grünpflanzen, eine Truhe, wahrscheinlich für Haushaltsgegenstände.

Eine weibliche Stimme drang aus dem ersten Stock zu ihm herunter.

„James? Bist du das?"

„Ja Schatz, ich bin wieder da-ha! Oder hast du etwa noch jemand anderen erwartet?"

Wieder verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Er war der mächtigste und gefürchtetste Magier der Welt, aber niemand sollte ihm nachsagen können, dass er keinen Humor besaß.

Lily Potter erschien oben an der Treppe. Er wandte sich um und schaute zu ihr auf, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte innerhalb von Sekunden von Argwohn über Verwunderung zu Entsetzen. Dann schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund, drehte sich ohne ein Wort um und verschwand im angrenzenden Zimmer.

Langsam wandte er den Kopf nach rechts, als er ein leises Knarzen hörte.

James Potter stand in der Tür, den Zauberstab erhoben, seinen Blick unverwandt auf den Eindringling gerichtet.

"James." Langsam hob Voldemort die rechte Hand, in der sein Zauberstab lag, und ließ ihn spielerisch über seine Linke gleiten.

"Voldemort." Der Angesprochene hob die Augenbrauen. Der Zauberstab fuhr in kleinen Schlagenlinien über seine Handfläche.

"Weißt du, ich müsste dich fast bewundern – dich und deine Frau – wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass euch mein Name allein deshalb keine Angst macht, weil ihr euch die ganze Zeit törichterweise für unantastbar gehalten habt."

James hielt noch immer den Zauberstab starr vor sich ausgestreckt. "Peter – woher wusstest du, dass er es war? Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?"

"Woher... Nun ja, er hat es mir gesagt. Die einfachste Lösung, das ist es ja meistens. Und was wir mit ihm gemacht haben – lass mich überlegen – ich für meinen Teil habe ihn für seine Treue sehr gelobt..."

"Du lügst!" Der Zauberstab in James' Hand zitterte.

"Warum sagst du das, James? Wenn du doch weißt, dass ich das nicht tue..."

James schluckte schwer.

"Ich werde dich töten, James Potter." Der Zauberstab peitschte mit einem leisen, klatschenden Geräusch in Voldemorts Hand.

"Nein."

"Wie soll ich sagen... doch."

"Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann."

"Dann natürlich nicht, keine Frage. Die Sache ist nur – das kannst du nicht." In Voldemorts Lächeln lag nicht das kleinste bisschen Humor oder Wärme. "Es ist eine Menge vorgefallen zwischen uns." Langsam richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf James. "Ich habe nicht vergessen, wer erst vor drei Monaten einige meiner Todesser nach Askaban gebracht hat – nicht, dass diese Tölpel nicht ersetzbar gewesen wären. Und trotzdem bist du einfach lästig, James." Das Lächeln war verschwunden. "Ich gebe dir eine letzte Chance. Geh nach oben, nimm deine Frau und deinen Sohn und komm mit mir mit. Du bist ein fähiger Zauberer, und ich bin nicht so dumm, das zu leugnen. Du könntest mir nützlich sein. Und ich könnte dir vieles bieten, von dem du nicht zu träumen gewagt hast. Macht. Reichtum. Sicherheit vor allem. Für deinen kleinen Harry..."

James atmete tief ein und trat einen Schritt näher. "Du bist ein verdammter Lügner! Und Sicherheit kann ich meinem Sohn auch selber bieten!"

"Wenn das so ist, wie kann es dann sein, dass ich hier bin? Aber gut, wenn das dein letztes Wort ist... Oh, ich glaube, wir sind nicht mehr allein."

James Kopf ruckte herum, und er erkannte Lily, die oben am Treppengeländer stand und mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Voldemort zielte. Sie zitterte vor Wut. "Verschwinde von hier oder..."

"Oder was?" Die rot glühenden Augen blitzten höhnisch. "Versuch es ruhig, wir werden sehen, wer schneller ist... Aber du solltest bedenken, in wessen Richtung mein Zauberstab momentan zeigt..."

In Lilys Augen standen Tränen der Wut und der Verzweiflung. "James..."

"Lily! Lily, mein Schatz – nimm Harry und lauf weg!"

"Nein James, ich kann doch nicht..."

"Doch, Lily! Ich – ich komme nach, sobald ich kann. Wir treffen uns bei Sirius. Bitte, bring Harry hier weg!"

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Lily.

"Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete James heiser, und mit einem Wehen ihrer langen Haarmähne wirbelte Lily herum und lief in Harrys Zimmer.

"Was für eine rührende Szene. Also, ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit, und du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen. Aber ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung; du bist ein recht passabler Zauberer, und ich habe Können immer zu schätzen gewusst. Wenn du also den ersten Zug machen willst..."

In James' Augen trat ein entschlossener Ausdruck. "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort hielt die Augen fest auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet, während er seinen Zauberstab mit einer scharfen Bewegung von rechts nach links zog und James' Zauber sich wirkungslos in Luft auflöste. Und ehe James sich gesammelt hatte...

"Avada Kedavra!"

Ein grüner Lichtblitz zerschnitt die Luft, und James Potter starb, noch während er erstaunt die Augen aufriss.

Voldemort sah zu, wie er fiel und starr liegen blieb. In seinem Gesicht zeigte sich keinerlei Regung. "Ein bisschen mehr hatte ich schon erwartet..."

Er bückte sich, zog den Zauberstab aus James' verkrampfter, noch warmer Hand und ließ seine Trophäe in der Umhangtasche verschwinden. Dann stieg er achtlos über den Leichnam hinweg, durchquerte den Raum und stieg die Treppe hinauf, die linke Hand auf das Geländer gelegt. Er hatte hier noch etwas zu erledigen, und er fühlte sich leicht, beschwingt, auf eine Art, wie nur er es fühlen konnte. Ein anderer Mensch hätte jetzt vielleicht ein Lied gesummt.

Oben angekommen, blieb er einen Moment stehen und lauschte. Lily Potter befand sich augenscheinlich noch immer in dem Zimmer, in das er sie hatte verschwinden sehen, denn er hörte sie hektisch hin und her laufen und mit irgendwelchen Gegenständen herumhantieren.

In aller Ruhe näherte er sich der Zimmertür; sie saß in der Falle. Natürlich war das Haus der Potters von einer Anti-Apparier-Zone umgeben, deren Zauber Voldemort nur zur Sicherheit noch einmal eigenhändig aufgefrischt hatte.

Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und klopfte leise an.

"James?!" Die Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme war deutlich zu hören.

Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. "Schon wieder falsch, Lily." Die Tür schloss sich mit einem kleinen Schnapplaut, und Voldemort nickte leicht. "Guten Abend."

Lily wusste sehr gut, was seine Anwesenheit zu bedeuten hatte; aber noch schützte sie der Schock vor einem Zusammenbruch. "Warum so höflich?"

"Ach Lily... Höflichkeit ist so wichtig. Sie ändert natürlich nichts daran, wie die Dinge liegen, aber sie macht das Leben so viel angenehmer." Er trat einen Schritt näher. "Du weißt, warum ich hier bin?"

"N- nein!"

"Natürlich weißt du es.", sagte Voldemort gelangweilt. "Und jetzt gib mir das Baby."

"NEIN!" Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn.

"Lily, sei doch nicht dumm!" Seine Stimme klang seidig, einschmeichelnd, beinahe freundlich. "Es geht nun einmal nicht anders. Dir wird nichts passieren, alles was du tun musst, ist, ins Nebenzimmer zu gehen und dort auf mich zu warten."

"Nein!" Ihre Stimme zitterte, genauso wie ihr Zauberstab.

"Du kannst es sowieso nicht verhindern, also warum dein Leben wegwerfen? Niemand wird dir einen Vorwurf machen. Du konntest nichts tun..." Als er sprach, hatte seine Stimme etwas Hypnotisches.

Harry saß währenddessen auf einer Decke hinter dem Rücken seiner Mutter. Er verstand nicht, was da vor sich ging; dass zwei Leute so miteinander redeten, hatte er noch nie erlebt.

"Lily, geh aus dem Weg!" Seine Stimme klang nun nicht einmal mehr fast freundlich, sondern scharf, eindringlich und leicht zischelnd.

"Ich kann nicht..." Tränen rannen über Lilys Gesicht, und sie schluchzte leise auf. "Bitte, nicht Harry... Er ist doch noch ein Baby..."

"Umso besser. Das macht es durchaus einfacher."

"Warum... Nein, nicht Harry – nimm mich, aber nicht Harry..."

Er schnaubte. Wie lächerlich.

"Wenn du darauf bestehst... Avada Kedavra!"

Harry presste seine kleinen Fäuste auf die Ohren, als seine Mutter schrie, und dann flammte ein grüner Lichtblitz auf, erfüllte sein ganzes Blickfeld, und er kniff die Augen zu. Sein Herz klopfte wild; vor Schreck vergaß er sogar zu weinen.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, lag seine Mutter am Boden, und vor ihm stand ein fremder Mann.

Voldemort blickte auf Lily Potter hinunter. Was für eine Närrin sie doch war. Er verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken an sie, sondern sah das Baby an, das nicht weit von ihm auf seiner Decke hockte und ihn verschreckt anstarrte, fast als wenn es wüsste, dass es dazu allen Grund hatte.

Wie zuvor bei James, stieg er nun über Lily hinweg und kam am Rand der Babydecke zum Stehen. Er musterte Harry, den Zauberstab locker neben dem Körper herabhängend.

"Dann bist du also Harry Potter, der Junge, der nur durch seine Geburt so eine Aufregung verursachen konnte. Du weißt es noch nicht, aber du brütest scheinbar in deinem kleinen Kopf etwas aus, wozu es nicht mehr kommen wird."

Zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend richtete Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf ein Mitglied der Potter-Familie.

Harry sah den Fremden stirnrunzelnd an; er konnte nicht verstehen, was er ihm erzählte, aber Harry hatte jetzt nicht mehr so viel Angst. Er warf einen unsicheren Blick an den Beinen des Mannes vorbei auf seine Mutter; bis sie wieder aufstand, würde er wohl mit ihm vorlieb nehmen müssen. Harry sah zu ihm auf, und was er sah, gefiel ihm. Es war ein hübscher Mann, und der Kleine fasste langsam Zutrauen. Der Mann hatte sogar schwarzes Haar, genau wie sein Dad. Allerdings war dessen Haar immer zerzaust und irgendwie strohig, während es bei diesem Mann glatt und weich aussah. Harry beschloss, dass er diese Haare unbedingt anfassen musste.

Voldemort setzte gerade zu dem tödlichen Fluch an, als er stutzte und verwirrt den Zauberstab sinken ließ. Das Baby zu seinen Füßen sah ihn an und lächelte; nichts in der Welt hätte ihn darauf vorbereiten können.

Jetzt erhob sich der Kleine auf seine pummeligen Beine und stolperte glucksend auf ihn zu. Voldemort spürte, wie ihm ohne besonderen Grund der Schweiß im Nacken ausbrach.

Bestürzt stellte er fest, dass Harry sich an seinem Umhang festkrallte und in dem vergeblichen Versuch, an ihm hochzuklettern, daran zerrte. Als diese Bemühungen erfolglos blieben, umklammerte Harry Voldemorts Knie, strahlte zu ihm hoch und hopste auf und ab, um endlich hochgenommen zu werden und seine Hand in diesem weichen, schwarzen Haar vergraben zu können.

Voldemort sah hinunter in Harrys grüne Augen. Das war so nicht geplant gewesen. Es war so einfach, vielfach erprobt: Ein in der Ecke kauerndes Opfer, zwei Worte, und die Sache war erledigt. Aber dieses Mal spürte er, wie sich in seinem Inneren etwas regte, es war, als wenn tief in seinem Bauch ein kleiner, roter Punkt war und seinen ganzen Körper wärmte.

Er schloss die Augen, und als er sie öffnete, hing da immer noch dieses Kind an ihm und krähte fröhlich.

Und auf einmal, ohne dass er wusste, wie das geschehen konnte und ohne jeden Funken Logik, war er für einen Moment wieder Tom Riddle. Die Prophezeiung, seine Todesser, die vielen Morde, die er begangen hatte – all das war plötzlich ganz weit weg.

Ohne sein Zutun begannen seine Gedanken zu wandern... Was wäre, wenn er den Kleinen jetzt einfach auf den Arm nehmen, den warmen Körper an sich drücken und weggehen würde, hinaus aus diesem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter, aus der Tür, aus der Anti-Apparierzone und dann einfach irgendwohin? Dieser Junge sah ihm sogar ähnlich, mit der Zeit konnte er vielleicht vergessen, dass sein Vater James Potter geheißen hatte... Alles hatte seinen Grund, und vielleicht war er in Wahrheit deshalb hier, vielleicht... Vielleicht...

Er hatte nie einen Vater gehabt, aber vielleicht konnte er einer sein...

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung fuhr er sich über die Stirn und verscheuchte diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Lächerlich. Ganz und gar absurd. Der Teil von Tom Riddle, der noch in ihm war, verschwand in den Untiefen seiner zerstückelten Seele, und Voldemort wandte sich wieder dem Baby zu. Ein kleines Bündel Mensch, weiter nichts. Er war soweit.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry ließ ihn los und fiel mit verzerrtem Gesicht nach hinten um, aber noch während der Lichtblitz durch die Luft zischte, wusste Voldemort, dass irgendetwas gerade entsetzlich schief ging.

Er sah die grünen Augen vor sich, die sich langsam mit Tränen füllten, und dann sah er nichts mehr. Er konnte nur noch fühlen, fühlen wie der Schmerz jede Pore seines Körpers durchdrang, als der Fluch auf ihn zurückprallte.

Etwas Vergleichbares hatte er noch nie erlebt; er hatte bereits Bekanntschaft mit dem Cruciatus gemacht, aber der war nichts gegen das hier. Es war... als würde jeder körperliche Schmerz, den er je in seinem Leben erlitten hatte, in einem Moment auf ihn einprasseln. Es war überall, in seinem Kopf, auf seiner Haut, in seinen Eingeweiden, einfach überall, es presste die Luft aus seinen Lungen und rang ihn zu Boden, er wollte, dass es aufhörte, nichts konnte schlimmer sein als das...

Und dann war es vorbei. Er sah seinen eigenen Körper ausgestreckt auf dem Boden, direkt neben der toten Lily, und auf der Decke lag Harry und schrie aus Leibeskräften, während die Wände des Gebäudes unter der Wucht des Fluchs bereits bedenklich bröckelten.

Er wusste nicht, was er war, aber er stellte mit einiger Genugtuung fest, _dass _er war.

Sein Körper war verloren, aber es hatte gewirkt, die Horkruxe banden ihn an diese Welt.

Er spürte ein Ziehen, ganz ähnlich wie beim Reisen mit einem Portschlüssel, und verließ das schöne kleine Haus, den Garten, Godric's Hollow, ließ sich einfach treiben.

Er wusste nicht, wohin er unterwegs war, aber eines wusste er mit Sicherheit.

Niemand durfte je erfahren, dass es nicht allein die Liebe seiner Mutter war, die Harry vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte.


End file.
